


A Series of Unfortunate Events

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, No Plot just Major Angst, Suicide, Very Short one shot, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: TW: If mentions of suicide bother you, I advice you to please click off of this work now! Thank you.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko “Akko” Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> TW: If mentions of suicide bother you, I advice you to please click off of this work now! Thank you.

_Beep!_

_”Hey! This is Atsuko Cavendish speaking to you at the moment. As you can see, I am not at the phone right now. I’m either working or spending my day with my **beautiful** wife, Diana Cavendish!-“ _

_“A-Akko!”_

_”Hehe, Gomen! Anyways, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Later!”_

_Click._

Diana stood and wiped her tears, smiling. “I’ll see you soon, my love.” she whispered in a hushed tone. 

She looked down at the edge of the building on their old apartment complex. The apartment they shared together happily as a married couple. 

Until it became a series of twisted horrible events after another. 

She slipped one foot, in front of the other on the edge,

slowly, 

slowly, 

until there was no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha the cavendish name go brrr
> 
> sorry. that- that wasn’t funny. i sincerely apologize.


End file.
